tanklorefandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Reunion
|- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Racial Groups' | * 99.7% Human * 0.2% Catarian * 0.1% Hybrid |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Demonym' |Soviet |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Government' * Leader * Premier |One-Party Socialism Vladmitry Raskatov Ivan Kurskova |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Legislature' |Supreme Soviet |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Area' |22.4 million km2 |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Population' |Approx. 329 Million |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'HDI' |0.920 very high · 3rd |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Currency' |Soviet ruble (руб) (SUR) |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Date Format' | * dd-mm-yyyy |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Drives on the' |Right |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Calling Code' | +7 |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'ISO 3166 code' | SU |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Internet TLD' | .su |} The Soviet Reunion, officially the Reunited Soviet Socialist Republic, is a socialist nation spanning across Eurasia that had formally existed as the Soviet Union from 1922 to its dissolution in 1991, but was reformed on the 30th of December 2015, after the conclusion of the War of Soviet Reunification. Its capital and most populous city is Moskova, where the Kremlin is located and is also where the head of state resides. The Soviet Reunion borders the European half of the Greater World Federation to the west, and its Unified Korean allies to the southeast. Its southern regions border the Caspian Sea, the Black Sea, the People's Republic of Shenzhou and both the Arabian and Southasian theatres of conflict. In total, the Soviet Reunion's territorial jurisdiction encompasses a 22.4 million km2 area. Prior to the War of Soviet Reunification in 2014, the international community witnessed the rise of the Greater World Federation in the west, and the subsequent GWF-NATO conflict. These events, combined with the crippling economic effects of the Arab Spring and the still-lingering effects of the 2008 financial crisis, resulted in Socialist ideologies to experience a resurgence in popularity, triggering a new Socialist movement. This movement spread all across the former Soviet States, overthrowing their respective governments, with Russia being the least affected due to its lack of resistance towards the movement. With assistance from GWF and Russian forces, the rebels and supporters of socialism have managed to take control of the former Soviet States. By mid-2015, representatives from each of those states were elected to meet with GWF and Russian leaders to arrange for their annexation and re-unification, with the deal being finalized near the end of 2015. Throughout 2016, the Soviet Reunion had continuously made socioeconomic reforms; picking up where it left off in 1991, while also attempting to address and fix the problems that the original Soviet Union had. While the nation maintains friendly relations with its allies, it has been facing struggles to maintain its One-Party Socialist Republic while also learning from the flaws and mistakes of the previous Soviet Era. The government still maintains control over a majority of public services and major industries; leaving very little room for private ventures and businesses to function, becoming increasingly less so due to rising nationalization. One drawback is that this has resulted in a severe lack of innovation in the industrial and public sector, which is barely made up for by consistency and uniform, high-quantity production. Occasional border clashes between the Soviet Reunion and Shenzhou take place, along with armed forces frequently being sent to the Southasian theatre of conflict to disrupt the movement of products and services between the WDR and Shenzhou, as well as aiding the Philippine armed forces to combat the demons in the area. Etymology The word "Soviet" is derived from a Russian word сове́т (sovét) meaning council, assembly, advice, harmony, concord. Due to the re-consolidation of all the former Soviet states, it has since-then been considered a "Reunion". The rest of the national moniker is from the nation continuing to be a "Socialist Republic" as it had been all throughout the Cold War, up until its dissolution in 1991. While the Reunited Soviet Socialist Republic is abbreviated as the RSSR, as referred to by most other countries, the Russian translation of the "Reunion of Soviet Socialist Republics" would be the BCCP (Воссоединение советских социалистических республик). History Contemporary History Before the war of reunification, Russia and other former Soviet states were divided and independently governed with varying degrees of success. The years leading up to the war of reunification saw the rise of the Greater World Federation and the subsequent GWF-NATO conflict. These events, combined with the crippling economic effects of the Arab Spring and the still-lingering effects of the 2008 financial crisis, resulted in socialist ideologies experiencing a resurgence in popularity, triggering a new socialist movement. In the wake of this newly-emerging movement, mass socioeconomic destabilization took place all across North America and Europe, causing more people to join the GWF struggle, and weakening the resolve and overall strength of NATO forces. As the conflict intensified, uprisings broke out all throughout the streets of Moscow. Russian security forces around the Grand Kremlin are overwhelmed with violent protesters and rebels, armed with NATO-provided weapons and supplies. The protests disrupted the 2011 Russian legislative elections, forcing a majority of the key political party leaders to evacuate from the country with the aid of GWF and Catarian intervention, leading to the hastily arranged establishment of Russian military general Vladmitri Raskatov's position as new head of state in 2012. By the time the GWF-NATO war had ended, the Global Socialist Movement resulted in even more violent uprisings and protests all throughout the former Soviet States. Shortly after the GWF had solidified its authority over North America and Europe, GWF military forces were sent to the former Soviet States to aid the pro-socialist protesters and rebels in overthrowing their governments, helping to spread the new socialist ideology. The War of Soviet Reunification had waged throughout most of 2014, with many Russian forces having established a foothold in the Crimean peninsula, south of Ukraine. As the Russian forces worked their way north from Sevastopol, the GWF forces had gained control of the Baltics and started making their way south, with the expectation of meeting the Russian forces in the middle between Belarus and Ukraine. Reunification of Republics After months of heavy fighting, the GWF and Russian military forces were successful in their efforts to aid the socialist movement. With the fall of the remaining independent governments of the former soviet states, socialist representatives were sent to replace the leaders for each state, and were arranged to meet up with GWF and Russian officials to formalize the reunification. On December 30th, 2015, the former soviet states were reunited with Russia in time for the 93rd anniversary of the original Soviet Union's creation. Despite the annexation of the former soviet states, small pockets of anti-socialist, anti-communist and nationalist rebels throughout the country continued to fight against, and resist, Soviet authority. Learning from previous concerns and flaws of the previous Soviet Union, the RSSR had decided to continue its pursuit of communist-socialism while still retaining its single-party rule. As a result of the Soviets' insistence on the pursuit of Marxist-Leninist communist-socialist ideology, the nation continues to experience insurgency within its borders, leading to the resurrection and subsequent bolstering of State Security organizations such as the KGB. In response to the increasing likelihood of a military alliance between Russia and the GWF during the War of Soviet Reunification, the Weaponized Demon Republic had formalized their alliance with the People's Republic of Shenzhou as early as March 2013. Since the firm establishment of the Soviet Reunion, border clashes between Soviet and Shenzhou forces have been ongoing. Deployments of Soviet forces in the Southasian theatre of conflict are also made in an effort to aid the Philippine armed forces in combating the WDR, as well as disrupting their trades with the Shenzhou Republic. Politics The Soviet Reunion had adopted similar political structures it previously had in the first Soviet era, in that the highest positions within the Socialist Party consisted of the Supreme Leader as head of state, and a premier to serve as the equivalent of a vice-president. The RSSR is a one-party state, meaning that no elections are held and no opposition parties exist. The Soviet Socialist Party maintains dominance over the state, largely through a military junta and nationwide surveillance. This led to the resurrection of the KGB (Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti), translated in English as the Committee for State Security. In addition to heavily maintaining surveillance on its own populace just as it had in the previous Soviet Era, it has also been instrumental in detecting and dealing with covert demonic threats throughout the nation. Foreign Relations The Soviet Reunion works closely with other allied nations to combat the forces of demonism threatening its southern borders, while also keeping itself open to the trade of goods and services. Its ability to mass-produce uniform and robust products in large quantities gives it an edge in the international trading community. Relations between the SR and the GWF have been friendly long since before the days of the Soviet Reunion, and were strengthened by the War of Soviet Reunification, due to the aid it had provided throughout the conflict from 2014-2015. The two nations also do a fair bit of trading, and Soviet culture had significantly influenced GWF culture in aspects such as music and military equipment aesthetics. A great deal of military equipment and upgrades are shared between the two nations, as well as an active worker exchange program. The SR's relations with the Unified Korean Republic are friendly, as they are appreciative of their efforts during the War of Korean Unification. Due to the SR's preference of quantity over quality and its economic system discouraging innovation, it relies mostly on the UKR for the proliferation and distribution of advanced and innovative technological products. The UKR's innovation is further enhanced by its association with the Catarian Empire, which the SR is also allied with; though there have been very little significant interactions between the SR and the Catarians, other than the occasional aid in times of demonic conflict. Hostilities are still present between the SR and the Weaponized Demon Republic, as ongoing conflicts take place between the two forces along the southern border and the Southasian Theatre. Due to Shenzhou's alliance with the WDR, border clashes between the SR and Shenzhou also take place, but are not as frequent. A majority of the SR's military efforts in the Southasian Theatre are devoted to preventing trade between the WDR and Shenzhou from taking place, as well as procuring any products and/or materials that may have been transported. Relations with Switzerland and Liechtenstein are kept friendly, but very little interaction takes place between them and the SR, mostly due to their "Borders of Eternal Neutrality". What little interaction that does take place, mostly consists of chocolate imports, which are enjoyed by the Soviet Ruling-class elite and inner-party. The chocolate involved in these exchanges mostly come from the Philippines, which the SR assists in protecting against demonism and helping to combating them throughout the Southasian Theatre of Conflict. Military The Soviet Armed Forces (SAF) is controlled by the Soviet Ministry of Defence, which combined the Air Force, Ground Force and Naval Force all into one singular entity. A great deal of the military's efforts go into the surveillance and monitorization of citizens within its borders, upholding laws and regulations, while maintaining a heavy presence in the Theatres of Conflict that lay immediately outside its southern borders. Military training is not compulsory throughout general education. However, conscription into military service can range between 2 to 4 years depending on whether or not the individual seeks to pursue higher education after secondary school. Special military academies throughout the nation offer programs required for higher military officer positions. Conflicts between the SAF and both Demonic and Shenese forces are waged along the southern borders of the country, as well as the Southasian Theatre of conflict, where joint operations with the New Philippines Army are conducted. These operations generally consist of the procurement of cocoa, as well as disrupting trade routes between the WDR and Shenzhou. Generally speaking, military forces on all sides of the conflict are advised not to go anywhere near the Arabian Theatre due to the absurdly high risks and instability associated with the area. The Philippines and the Greater World Federation have been close allies of the Soviet Reunion since it was first reestablished, as represented by the 2015 Mutual Defence Treaty, which was signed at the end of the Soviet War of Reunification. The Soviet Armed Forces later saw action throughout 2016, as it aided the GWF and North Koreans in their efforts to annex South Korea and Japan throughout The Korean War of Unification. Geography Main article: Geography of the Soviet Union Economy The Soviet Reunion maintains a command economy, with policies pertaining to War Communism. Such policies involved the nationalization of industry, centralized distribution of output, coercive requisition of agricultural production, as well as attempts to eliminate money circulation, private enterprises and free trade. As a result, the average GDP per capita is much lower than most of its allies, and the nation persistently struggles in industrial innovation. Social security however, is extensive, as it encompasses free healthcare, education, housing and the provision of food and potable water for all of its citizens. Uranium Production The Soviet Reunion has the largest reserves of recoverable uranium in the world, estimated to be around 1,800,000 tonnes. Approximately 103,000 tonnes of which have been recorded to have entered production. Large numbers of nuclear power plants have been constructed across the SR, while even lending assistance to international projects in allied countries such as the Unified Korean Republic and all throughout the Greater World Federation. Depleted uranium has also become an abundantly produced by-product, which has found its use in vehicle armour plating, ammunition and shielding from industrial radiography cameras and other radioactive materials. Transportation In addition to having an extensive rail transport system, its airlines have managed to withstand the test of time, and have been an invaluable asset in the transportation of goods and services across the vast, inhospitable territories of Siberia and the rest of the country. Many of the products to and from the European sector of the Greater World Federation and the Unified Korean Republic oftentimes make their way through either the SR's railways or airline services, well away from the areas of Demonic and Shenese conflict. The roads however, remain underdeveloped, which does not make it favourable for most civilian ground vehicles to traverse. Naval transport has also experienced minimal improvement, as more focus is placed on military naval vehicles as opposed to industrial and civilian naval transport. Demographics The population of the Soviet Reunion, according to the GWF-assisted census held in 2016, was estimated to be around 329 million; a majority of which consists of humans with a small Catarian minority and an even smaller hybrid minority. Population density is focused around the cities of Moskova and Petrograd, with the rest of the majority living in the Western and Southern regions of the state. Most of the preexisting Human-Ayakashi hybrid population have made their homes in remote areas throughout Siberia, while newer Human-Ayakashi refugees that have managed to escape the Weaponized Demon Republic settle in the outermost rural regions of the country. As of 2016, life expectancy averaged to 68.6 years, which is a markedly lower average than most of the SR's allies; mainly due to the prevalence of alcohol, notably vodka, combined with a lack of driving enforcement and poorly-maintained roads. Education Foreign education-oriented organizations have ranked the Soviet Reunion as among the most educated in the world, with literacy rates that average to about 85%. Education is provided free by the government in public schools, with the curriculum being filled with indoctrination ranging in severity from innocuous subjects such as homemaking and family life, to more propagandist subjects such as state loyalty and historical lessons skewed by ideological bias. Russian is the most widely taught language throughout the community, with mandatory English classes to run alongside it. Compulsory ages are between 6 and 15; primary years lasting from 6 to 10 and senior years lasting from 10 to 15. Students have the option of pursuing a secondary education for three more years, from ages 15 to 18. While it is possible to enter higher post-secondary education institutes after graduating at a senior elementary level, options are much more limited than those who have graduated from the secondary education level. Many of these post-secondary institutions offer more specialized programs, which would allow for higher levels of employment in their respective fields upon graduation. Graduates of secondary school (or other institutions if the student has decided to forgo secondary school) are required to complete 4 years of military service, but can be shortened or bypassed entirely depending on the length of their post-secondary program, should they choose to pursue one. Students with 2-year post-secondary programs will only need to do 2 years of military service, and students with post-secondary programs that are 4 years or longer may not need to serve at all. Racial Groups Similarly to the Greater World Federation, racial demographics have been altered due to the declining significance of categorizing the populace by ethnicity, urging surveyors to conduct their racial classification census reports based on biological composition as opposed to the previously held standard of determining race by terrestrial region. International surveys conducted in 2016 reveal that the largest racial group is human (99.7%) with a small Catarian minority (0.2%) and an even smaller hybrid minority (0.1%). Due to the ongoing war against the Weaponized Demon Republic and the propagandic nature of the Soviet Reunion, discrimination against Human-Ayakashi hybrids is somewhat commonplace, as most of them are forced to live in rural and secluded areas either along the outer edges of the country close to the borders, or within the regions of Siberia. Religion Although the Soviet Reunion is officially a Secular State, Russian Orthodoxy has always been the most prominent and widely celebrated religion in the nation. Contrary to the state's secularism, the Russian Orthodox Church has been maintaining friendly relations with the ruling political power, as its continued support plays a key role in preserving national loyalty among the populace. While the subject of religion is not actively covered in regular educational curriculum, it is not persecuted or suppressed either. So long as religious followers actively contribute to the state, remain loyal to authorities and practice their religion in private or in their respective places of worship, religious persecution is kept minimal. Culture While the Soviet Reunion exercises greater censorship than most of its allies, it is far less brutal in its methods than in the previous Soviet eras and allows for greater flexibility in regards to humour, artistic expression and other forms of creativity, provided that they are not overtly detrimental to the regime. Soviet media is predominantly influenced by Russian culture, with several elements from different Slavic groups. Socialist Realism has been an enduring trend since the Socialist movements of 2014, but old Eastern Slav traditions and customs still manage to preserve their level of influence in the contemporary arts. Internet access is greatly restricted, being limited to those with licenses granted by technological institutions, and comes with heavy censorship and monitoring. As a result, a majority of Soviet Reunion media is constrained to television and radio broadcasts. Cold War era brick phones are used by the general populace, with higher-end smart phones being restricted to members of the Politburo. Calendrical Changes Internationally, the 25th of December has been regarded as the universal date of Christmas, with all nations - including the Weaponized Demon Republic - honouring that date with ceasefires and, in some instances, gift exchanges between otherwise hostile forces. Despite the Soviet Reunion being a secular state, it also honours the ceasefire. Incidentally, the Soviet Reunion's official Christmas would be on the 7th of January, which is in accordance to the Julian calendar used by the Russian Orthodox Church. Festivities are held throughout the nation in celebration of the birth of Jesus the Christ. Even high ranked government officials can occasionally be seen actively taking part in such events. Music and Dance Since music has been proven to be a highly effective tool in influencing the hearts and minds of individuals, a great deal of censorship is involved. The government itself finds the weaponization of music and dance to be highly effective in combating demonism, which led to the formation of the Soviet People's Choir; an official government-based ensemble consisting of singers, orchestral players and dancers. Much of the public broadcasts on radio and television include performances of the Soviet People's Choir and soldiers from the armed forces can occasionally be seen in groups performing traditional Slavic dances such as the Kozachok and the stereotypical squat dances that the Russians are the most well-known for. Literature and Visual Art For the most part, the government allows a great deal of creative freedom, and even funds cultural organizations to provide artists with relatively safe, secure and stable positions of employment. The only restriction placed on writers and visual artists - be it digital/physical painters or animators - is that the content created does not directly conflict with the Soviet regime or its Socialist ideals. Often times, artists from the Greater World Federation would take part in worker exchange programs, where they would be given the option to have contract work (long-term commissions), or be given permanent positions in the various Soviet-funded cultural institutions, which comes with free food and housing provided by the state. While the bare basics are provided to artists who actively produce content that achieves the minimum requirements to pass censors, additional benefits and incentives are given to those who create content that promote the socialist ideals and political agenda of the state. As a result, most of the content that is broadcast in theatres/television and provided in libraries focus on everyday life; devoid of political content, or heavily propagandist in nature. Cuisine Soviet cuisine was developed using limited varieties of ingredients throughout the regions of the Soviet Reunion. Due to increased globalization however, the Soviets have been able to widen their culinary choices. Their traditional dishes however, remain as a staple due to the availability of their ingredients as well as the simplicity in which they are made. Several nations, including the Soviet Reunion itself, embrace the joke that Soviet food does not exist. Due to recent innovations in agriculture and logistics, food has been made more widely available to the public than in any previous Soviet era and thus, creates a layer of irony to such quips. Category:Countries